Como dos copos de nieve
by aletuki01
Summary: Su amor comenzó inocentemente y se fue volviendo más poderoso con el pasar de los meses, hasta que un día fue imposible mantenerlo oculto. ¿Será posible que algún día el pueda verla con los mismos ojos? One-Shot ElsaxCamus.


**Disclaimer…los personajes de Saint Seiya y Frozen no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de** **MasamiKurumada y** **Walt Disney AnimationStudios**.

 _ **Este fanfic tiene una secuencia aparte de mi otra obra "La princesa y el Cisne", por lo que solo algunos sucesos concordaran con la trama.**_

A sus ocho años de edad, Elsa la pequeña princesa del reino de Arendelle, entendía que las personas podrían llegar a temerle a las cosas que no comprendían. Entendía además, las acciones casi desesperadas que hacían sus padres con tal de intentar ocultar la hermosa habilidad que poseía de crear hielo y nieve

Jamás los culparía por confinarla en la soledad de su habitación, tampoco los culparía por impedir que tuviera contacto con su pequeña hermana Anna, pues sabía de antemano el daño que le podía llegar a causar y mucho menos los culparía por contactar a un sujeto que poseía la misma habilidad que ella, para que la llevara hasta Siberia y la adiestrara en esa área.

Si bien, al principio temió, incluso llego a preferir seguir en confinamiento con tal de no separarse de su familia. Cada día que pasaba le era más difícil controlar su poder a tal grado de congelar la mitad de su habitación, finalmente el miedo que le producía lastimar a otros fue más grande que el hecho de alejarse un año de sus padres y hermana. Nunca en su corta vida había convivido con más niños que no fueran su hermanita Anna, su mejor amiga y compañera, fue por eso que al llegar con el que sería su nuevo maestro, le sorprendió la idea de tener que convivir con dos niños aparentemente de la misma edad que ella.

Solo tres personas habitaban aquella cabaña, ubicada en el lugar más helado del mundo antes de que ella llegara. Dos niños, el primero Isaac, poseía un color de cabello verde bastante peculiar, algo inquieto y aventurero, curioso como cualquier niño pero sobre todo era quien tenía un sentido de justicia más grande entre los dos. El segundo era Hyoga que era un poco más reservado y al igual que ella tenía cabellos rubios, su mirada a pesar de mostrarse neutral siempre tenía algunos matices de tristeza, aun así era quien más tiempo pasaba con ella.

Por último se encontraba su maestro, aquel joven de mirada fría e imponente presencia que ante cualquier situación se mantenía estoico, causaban en ella una sensación extraña que fuera de ser aterradora le era confusa y hasta cierto punto agradable.

Siempre lo había visto como un hombre serio y bastante perspicaz, de porte elegante y refinados modales a pesar de ser un aguerrido caballero. No solo ella lo creía, pues tanto Hyoga como Isaac veían con gran admiración al guardián de la onceava casa.

No supo cómo, ni porque paso, pero por razones que ella desconocía completamente le había empezado a gustar, más de lo normal, estar en presencia de aquel joven. Lo que si sabía era que no quería dejar de mirar a aquel a quien consideraba su maestro, siempre que la miraba directo a los ojos se sentía débil y nerviosa, además una sensación de calidez se asentaba en su estomago para luego pasar a un leve dolor y finalizar con la enorme felicidad que sentía al tener la atención de él. Lo más importante era que al estar junto a Camus, sus poderes no parecían querer ser expulsados.

La cosa empeoro cuando una mañana Elsa intentaba destruir un grueso bloque de hielo que Camus le había pedido como parte de su entrenamiento. El bloque era bastante duro y a menos de que ella no desacomodara los átomos del hielo con su poder, le resultaría imposible romperlo. Habían pasado dos días desde que se le impuso aquel reto, el cual empezaba resultarle tedioso, el acuariano comprendía la dificultad de la tarea, sin embargo aquello demostraría el control que Elsa había obtenido en todos esos meses. No esperaba que lo lograra a la primera, lo que si esperaba era que pudiera hacerlo.

Su frustración creció más al ver que, lejos de hacer más frágil el bloque, lo endurecía más pues sus poderes solo le agregaban más capas de hielo. Miro de reojo a Hyoga e Isaac quienes a duras penas intentaban mantenerse inmunes ante las poderosas ráfagas de aire helado que azotaban contra sus pequeños cuerpos, llenándolos de escarcha.

Lo intentaba, de veras que intentaba hacer ceder al bloque sin embargo este no cedía ante los intentos de la pequeña. Fue entonces que intento relajarse al notar que sus crecientes nervios solo empeoraban la situación, intentaba pensar en cosas agradables para liberar tensión; sus padres, la risita pegajosa de Anna y los momentos que pasaron juntas.

Poco a poco sus nervios se fueron apaciguando, generándole una mayor confianza en si misma, lo que le permitió quitarle unas cuantas capas de escarcha al cubo de hielo que a pesar de ello no parecía ceder.

Se resigno, creía imposible derrumbar aquel cubo, al menos por ese día. Miro de soslayo a su maestro que permanecía con los brazos cruzados, mirando el desempeño de los otros dos chiquillos,

Esta vez a Elsa le parecía verlo distinto, lo veía diferente a como los días anteriores, se veía más radiante y no solo por el hecho de que los rayos del sol lo iluminaran, sino que pareciera que todo a su alrededor era opacado por la simple presencia de él. En ese momento Camus era como una mancha de colores y todo a su alrededor se convertía en un lienzo blanco, siendo él lo único que importaba.

Nuevamente aquella cálida sensación volvía a aparecer, esta vez con solo mirarlo desde lejos, volteo rápidamente antes de que él se diera cuenta de su insistente mirada que parecía asecharlo. Una extraña combinación de felicidad y nerviosismo se apodero de ella, además de que se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Fijo su vista en el bloque, respiro profundo y cerró los ojos, la pequeña princesa parecía sumamente concentrada, extendió su brazo con la palma abierta y entonces dio la orden en su mente al mismo tiempo en que abría los ojos.

El cubo comenzó a cuartearse poco a poco, Elsa bajo rápidamente el brazo, lo que ocasiono que el pedazo de hielo de desplomara en fragmentos. Una sonrisa de felicidad surco su infantil rostro, al fin lo había logrado y no solo ella era testigo de aquello, sino que además Camus y los niños lo habían contemplado.

— ¡Muy bien Elsa, lo lograste! —felicitaron desde lejos sus compañeros.

El caballero se acerco hasta ella. —Bien hecho Elsa. — se permitió decir, luego de comprobar que efectivamente el hielo había sucumbido y en menos tiempo del que auguraba.

Su felicidad creció exponencialmente al ver una casi imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro de su maestro, nuca jamás en la vida había tenido la suerte de verlo expresar ese tipo de emociones y ahora estaba ahí, mostrándole esa faceta, que junto con Hyoga e Isaac creyeron jamás verían.

Inmortalizo aquella muestra en lo profundo de su mente, jamás la olvidaría de eso estaba segura, pero la cosa no paró ahí, pronto sintió su corazón moverse más a prisa y sus mejillas arder —Gra-gracias m-maestro. —logro articular con dificultad.

Justifico aquel leve tartamudeo como una muestra de que estaba nerviosa a causa las palabras que le dirigió. Por otro lado Camus creyó que el repentino cambio en el color de Elsa se debía al frio del lugar, porque por mucho que tuviera poderes de hielo su cuerpo aun podría ser susceptible al frio. —Es todo por hoy, volvamos a la cabaña—ordeno, sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

Las semanas siguientes, Elsa se despertaba con una particular felicidad, se vestía rápidamente y cepillaba su cabello para la hora del desayuno, pues era en las horas de comida donde podía apreciar más de cerca y por un tiempo más prolongado a Camus, desde su larga y brillante cabellera turquesa, hasta sus finas pero masculinas facciones que le resultaban una combinación poco frecuente, pues de los pocos varones que conocía ninguno la poseía. Menos frecuente aun eran sus peculiares cejas, que a la princesa le parecían lindas

Lo que más le enganchaba eran sus azulados orbes, poseía una mirada tan profunda y frían como las mismas aguas congeladas de Siberia, e inmutables como el hielo que el creaba. Nunca le confesó a nadie sobre lo que estaba sintiendo. Pensó en decirle a Hyoga pues entre el e Isaac el rubio resultaba ser un buen oyente o incluso cómplice, sin embargo la acción solo quedo en idea puesto que no creía que fuera algo bueno sentir aquello, su madre siempre le dijo que una dama no debía comportarse de manera indecente y menos alguien de la realeza como lo era ella.

Una tarde después de entrenar se atrevió a averiguar algo más

—Hyoga, Isaac ¿creen que el maestro Camus tenga una novia? —últimamente el joven había recibido varias cartas, estas siempre tenían escrita una "ɱ" con tinta roja y aparentemente Camus disfrutaba mucho leerlas pues lo hacía varias veces.

—Mmm…pues no lo sé. — contesto el rubio, intento recordar algo. — La hija de la señora que nos vende los víveres en el pueblo dice que es guapo

— ¿enserio?

—Claro, siempre dice "peligroso o no, es bastante apuesto" —dijo Isaac

Tras la respuesta su semblante entristeció y la temperatura comenzó a descender de golpe, no entendía el repentino malestar en su estomago, muy diferente a los anteriores y mucho menos el vacio que sentía en el pecho, el cual le provocaba dolor.

La tristeza pronto se convirtió en molestia a pesar de no conocer a la susodicha hija, se sentía enojada con ella. Elsa nunca se comporto como una niña caprichosa que obtenía todo lo que quería, sin embargo sentía que le arrebataban algo, como cuando a un infante le quitan su muñeco para dárselo a otro y Camus era aquel muñeco, muñeco que no deseaba compartir con nadie, a pesar de que sus padres siempre le inculcaron el ser compartida con otros.

En las copas de los arboles empezaba a surgir hielo con un peculiar tono amarillento, en el ambiente se podía sentir la llegada de una poderosa ventisca. _"No sientas, no sientas"_ se repetía así misma una y otra vez con tal de evitar la salida de sus poderes, la situación no le resultaba fácil puesto que lo único que deseaba era expulsar su creciente enojo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —se atrevió a preguntar Hyoga al ver a la pequeña con aire ausente y con semblante molesto, además denotar a la tormenta que se avecinaba.

—Le han llegado muchas cartas—contesto, esforzándose al máximo por no perder el control

— ¿Te refieres a las cartas de Milo? — inquirió Isaac a lo que ella asintió.

— ¿Quién es Milo? —el hielo dejo de cubrir a los arboles y la amenaza de nevada ceso, ahora no sabía cómo sentirse

— Es el amigo del maestro Camus, algunas veces venia desde el Santuario para visitarlo— explico Hyoga. Por el resto del día Elsa no pregunto más

Se preguntaba como seria ese tal Milo, quien era capaz de darle momentos agradables a su maestro y sin estar presente siquiera. No tuvo que esperar mucho, pues dos semanas después un hombre alto, fornido, de piel bronceada y cabellera azul se presento en la cabaña

Cuando el peli turquesa le llamo supo que aquel extraño personaje con un millón de abrigos encima era Milo, y como si de cualquier persona se tratase, Camus en ningún momento cambio el tono de su voz ni sus expresiones, lo que le pareció extraño a la princesa, pues esperaba una actitud diferente para con la persona que le enviaba las cartas.

Tanto Hyoga, Isaac y ella coincidan en que Milo era mucho muy diferente a Camus, lo cual agradecieron y es que el de escorpio era incapaz de mantenerse sereno y callado como Camus, quien se deleitaba con un libro por las noches y dejaba a Milo aburrirse como ostra. Por tanto su único medio de distracción se volvió contarles algunas de las muchas historias que conocía, a los tres chiquillos, siempre siendo escuchado por Camus por si al pelizul no se le ocurría contar cosas que los espantasen.

Desde hace algunos días Milo supo por medio de una carta que recibió de parte de Camus, que tenía a su cargo a una niña, más específicamente a la primogénita de Arendelle que además de ser heredera al trono, también poseía la asombrosa habilidad de controlar nieve y hielo. En cuanto se entero quiso presentarse lo las rápido posible en Siberia para ver con sus propios ojos a aquella pequeña.

Solo cuatro días le fueron permitidos pasar en Siberia, no obstante pudo apreciar a detalle las habilidades de la niña y no solo eso, sino que además se dio cuenta del arcoíris de emociones surcaban los ojos de la pequeña cada vez que veía a Camus.

De principio creyó que estaba interpretando mal las cosas, pero sus sospechas fueron creciendo cuando Elsa le pregunto al onceavo guardián sobre el amor. Aquel era el último día de estancia para Milo antes de regresar al santuario, el peli azul se había ofrecido a preparar el desayuno mientras los niños esperaban en la mesa y Camus leía absorto "El banquete" de Platón.

Milo al no encontrar cierto ingrediente pidió la intervención del francés, este a su vez interrumpió su lectura y dejo el libro en la mesa, para después dirigiste a la cocina.

Movida por la curiosidad, Elsa miro el libro encontrándose con la parte donde se había quedado el caballero, leyó una pequeña parte al ver la palabra amor pero difícilmente pudo entender a lo que se refería.

En cuanto Camus volvió junto con Milo, la princesa pregunto al mayor sobre aquel complicado sentimiento que describían en el libro. El francés, complacido por el repentino interés de ella por conocer acerca de tan complejo libro para su edad le explico de forma sencilla.

El griego sonrió, ahora sus sospechas se convertían en verdades y es que cualquiera que viera la escena podría deducir rápidamente los sentimientos de la menor, cualquiera que no fuera Camus pues este parecía ajeno a la brillante mirada y a la excesiva atención que le profesaba ella.

Para Milo la situación le parecía divertida y hasta cierto punto adorable, pensó en que posiblemente Camus se había convertido en el primer amor, tal como el libro lo mencionaba, "platónico" de la pequeña. Un amor limpio, puro y desprovisto de pasiones tal como debiera ser, pero al mismo tiempo Idealizado.

Como era rutina los tres se dirigieron a entrenar, esta vez acompañados de Milo que se excuso diciendo que aun tenía tiempo para ver el avance de los aprendices, al no recibir objeción alguna los acompaño. Solo faltaban unas cuantas horas para irse y aun le quedaba algo pendiente. —Elsa— la llamo

— ¿Qué sucede señor Milo? — la niña interrumpió lo que hacía para responder al llamado

— ¿Sabes? Si aun te sigue gustando Camus en ocho años más avísame— le guiño el ojo y ella enrojeció de vergüenza al verse descubierta

— ¿pe-pero cómo? — la sorpresa en su rostro solo divertía más al de escopio quien soltó una risa

— Eso no importa, créeme no se lo diré y dudo mucho que él se dé cuenta— dijo eso ultimo más para sí que para ella.

—Pero no creo que yo le llegue a gustar de la misma manera— Admitió con voz derrotada

—Quien sabe….yo nunca creí que me llevaría bien con él. Y aquí me tienes ahora— dijo palmeando su cabeza—No te rindas, ya veremos lo que dice el tiempo, el futuro no está escrito en piedra, todo es posible.

Aquella respuesta no era contundente, pero pareció ser lo suficientemente convincente para Elsa, quien asintió como respuesta— Bien debo irme— anuncio el peli azul

— Muchas gracias señor Milo—pronuncio con felicidad contenida

— Solo dime Milo, nos vemos después mocosa—antes de darse la vuelta e ir por última vez con Camus, le dedico una sonrisa. Tremendo problema sería si su par se enteraba de aquella pequeña conversación, pero a su parecer no había nada de malo en ser el centro de atención de una inocente criatura. El mismo había pasado por aquello con una de las doncellas que cuidaba de él en el santuario, cuando apenas tenía escasos 7 años.

Debía admitir que algo muy en el fondo le decía, le gritaba que el amor de Elsa por el caballero de acuario la haría fuerte, tanto si este aceptaba algún día o no, tal y como sucedió consigo.

Llego a donde Camus para despedirse— debo volver al santuario, estos niños tiene un gran futuro como guerreros y al parecer absorben bien tu conocimiento— Expreso.

— Siempre espere que adoptaras algunas costumbres mías, pero aun me eres un verdadero reto— comento de forma neutra

— Eres todo un amor Camus— respondió con sarcasmo, para luego cambiar su semblante a uno más tranquilo— Considérate afortunado Cam, no solo eres el guardián del onceavo templo sino que además eres el dueño de la predilección de un Ángel. —Milo dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios seguido de un guiño

—Nos veremos pronto amigo — sin perder más tiempo se despidió de los otros niños y retomo el camino de regreso. Camus intentaba descifrar las últimas palabras del griego, no tenía idea de a qué se refería, a veces Milo podía llegar a comportarse sumamente extraño.

Elsa lo veía marcharse, mientras su mente aun cavilaba las palabras del escorpión. Cuando se perdió de vista concentro su mirada en Camus, si lo que Milo le dijo era cierto, entonces no perdería la esperanza de algún día poder estar a su lado, serian como dos copos de nieve que compartían una naturaleza similar, ambos teniendo al frio como parte de ellos.

 **Fin.**

 _ **Luego de mucho pensarlo decidí hacer un pequeño fic con esta pareja, aunque me imagino que hubiera sido más adecuado poner a Elsa de la misma edad que Camus pero bueno la edad no fue un impedimento ¿no? XD. Espero haber plasmado adecuadamente el tipo de afecto romántico que Elsa tenia para con Camus, aun así espero que les gustara. Ya saben dudas, críticas cons**_ _ **tructivas u opiniones**_ _ **son**_ _ **recibidas. Lindo día tengan todos ustedes n.n**_ __


End file.
